Unknown Feelings
by SonicN7
Summary: Sonic pushes Amy away and hurts Amy feelings. Amy finds someone else to comfort her. The more Sonic sees Amy with him he feels feelings he has never felt and is confused by them. Is it love or something else?
1. Chapter 1

I know this is short but i wanna know if people will get interested in this before i really invest myself in it. This is My first ever FanFic of anything. Feedback will be much appreciated and i'm hoping will help write even better stories. I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by Sega. Tell me what you guys think about this story and if you want it to keep going.

It was a beautiful afternoon in station square. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and every-bodies favorite hedgehog was out enjoying the day. That was until he ran into Amy who was chasing him again.

"Come back here Sonic!" shouted Amy

"No way!" shouted back Sonic

"Why won't you admit that you love me?" said Amy

Sonic stopped right in his tracks and turned around to see Amy. Sonic had often avoided telling her that he did not love her because he did not want to hurt her feelings. Sonic cared very much for her, but only as a close friend. Sonic was tired of dealing with this everyday.

"I need to tell her, but i want to be gentle with her" Sonic thought to himself.

"Amy..."

"Yes Sonic?"

"Amy...I do not love you." quietly said Sonic

"Waaaa...What?" Amy said as she started to tear up

Sonic immediately started to feel guilty. He hated hurting anyone, especially his friends.

"Amy, please...were good friends nothing more." Sonic said as he turned away not wanting to look Amy in the eye.

"S...S...Sonic..." Amy said crying.

"I'm Sorry" Sonic said before he sped away leaving Amy by herself.

Amy started running the other direction eye-balling her eyes out. She was covering her eyes so she could not tell if anyone was in front of her as she ran. As she ran she bumped into somebody. She fell down and looked up and saw who it was. She looks up and sees her yellow fox friend Tails.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Tails said

"S...S...S..."

"Amy?"

"Sonic does not love me" Amy said as she started crying even more.

"I'm sorry Amy"

"That's exactly what he said" Amy cried even more.

"I did not mean to upset you more..." Tails says as tears start coming from his eyes. "I've never seen someone so sad before, I should keep her company till she starts feeling better" Tails thinks to himself.

"Come with me" Tails says

"W...W...Where?" says Amy

"To my workshop"

"I...I...I wanna be left alone."

"Please Amy?"

There's a moment of silence between them.

"I don't want you to be alone while your in pain." Tails shyly says to break the silence.

Amy looks at Tails and thinks to herself "Well he is just trying to help me."

"ok" Amy says

A tear starts falling down her cheek but Tails wipes it off with his hand causing Amy to blush. Tails notices this and starts blushing too. Amy notices Tails blushing. Tails quickly turns around all shy-like.

"Come on, we should get going before it gets dark." Tails says while avoiding eye contact with Amy.

"Y..Yea" Amy says while studying his shyness.

On the way to Tails Workshop, Amy thinks to herself "Does Tails Like me?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure how often i'll update these, but i'll try to do at-least once a week. More if i can. I do not own any of these characters they are all owned by Sega. Now Enjoy Chapter 2.

" Tails and Amy reached their destination. Amy had her mind on Tails and how kind he was to her. She kept thinking back about how Sonic was never this way to her unless he had to be. Whenever she would think back to him she would feel nothing but pain so she try to think only about Tails. Amy felt her face go hot when she thought about Tails. Amy asked herself in her mind "Do I like Tails?" Her heart fluttered and she blushed. Amy walked inside Tails's workshop quick hoping he did not see her face.

"Are you ok?" Tails asked

"You already know the answer to that." Amy sadly replied

"Sorry Amy, I guess i should not have asked."

"It's ok Tail, at-least someone cares enough to worry." Amy said with a half-smile.

"Go sit on the couch Amy, I'll bring you some food."

"ok" Amy said as she went to sit on the couch and Tails went in the other room to get some food. Amy started staring around the room. There's contraptions and machines all over the room that she did not understand. She then spotted a computer desk with a picture frame next to the computer. The picture was of her...just her. "Why does Tails have a picture of me on his computer desk?" Amy carefully thought to herself. "Unless...he does like me!" Her heart lit up when she thought this. Just that moment Tails came back in the room with a bowl of ice cream.

"What are you smiling at Amy?" Tails asked

Amy didn't even realize she was smiling at her thoughts and quickly felt embarrassed. Tails quickly looked at where she was staring and to his horror it was the picture of her on his desk. "Crap" Tails thought to himself. "She probably thinks I'm a weirdo now" Tails continuously thought.

"Why do you have a picture of me on your desk Tails?"

"I...uh...keep pictures of all my friends." Tails said nervously. Amy could tell he was laying and started to get up off the couch and approached him.

"Do you like me Tails?"

"I...uhhh..." Tails nervously stuttered

"It's ok you can tell me Tails" Amy said trying to make him more comfortable.

"Yes I like you Amy" Tails says while staring right i her eyes. This surprises Amy and she stares back and blushes so much she turns red.

"You were always chasing Sonic, so I never though I had a chance." The mention of Sonic's name pieced her heart. Amy would never get over Sonic, not alone anyways. Maybe Tails could help her she thought.

"Amy will you go out with me?"

"...Yes"

"Really?!" Tails asked happily

"Yea" Amy said smiling at him.

"Then i'm taking you out to a restaurant then to celebrate" Tails said while putting the ice ream back up.

"How could i get ready? All my clothes are at home and it's dark outside" Amy protests

"We will fly over to your house and station square using the Tornado" Tails happily says.

"Ok" Amy happily smiles. They both get into the Tornado and go to Amy's house.

"Don't take too long, ok? I'll be sitting in the Tornado if you need me" Tails smiles

"I won't" Amy smiles back then gets out of the Tornado and goes inside her house. She runs in her room and looks through her clothes and finds a cute pink dress. As she was about to put it on she heard a knock on the door. "Wow, he's not very patient" Amy jokes to herself and she approaches the door. She opens the door expecting Tails but finds Sonic The Hedgehog standing there instead.

"Hey Amy" Sonic says while looking down and one hand behind his back.

"Hey Amy? That's all you have t say to me after you broke my heart? Amy replies sadly and angrily at the same time.

"I feel real bad about it all Ames, I wanted to make it up to you." Sonic said still looking at the ground.

"How" Amy replied still in an angry tone.

"I wanna take you out to dinner" Sonic said looking in her eyes the same way Tails did. Amy wanted to say yes but she was with Tails now.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but i'm going out with my boyfriend right now" Amy said proudly

"Boyfriend!?" Sonic nervously said

"Yes that's right Sonic" Sonic instantly felt a gut punch feeling and Amy looked at him right in the eyes and could tell he was hurting but she didn't know why.

"Sonic..." That's all Amy could say before he sped away. Amy went back inside her house to finish getting ready then she went back to the Tornado.

"What took so long?" Tails jokingly said

"I wanted to look good for you" Amy said. Tails turned around and saw Amy. She was wearing a skin-tight pink dress which revealed her curves. Tails jaw dropped and he was lost at words of how beautiful she was. Amy just blushed.

"You like Fox-Boy?" Amy said laughing. Tails just shook his head

"You ready?" Tails asked

"Yea" Amy replied. Tails then flew the Tornado towards station square.

Meanwhile Sonic was running through a field with thoughts circling his head. "Why does this bother me so much?" Sonic kept thinking. "She's moving on it's a good thing right? Yea it's a good thing...isn't it?" "What is this feeling?" Sonic was driving himself nuts with these thoughts. Then Sonic saw the Tornado fly over him towards Station Square.

"That's it!" He said aloud.

"I'll follow the Tornado and ask Tails about what all this means." Sonic seemed happy with his plan that he would figure all this out. Little did he know he was about to meet Amy's boyfriend. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Reviews are much appreciated and suggestions to make the story better are too. I've decided I'll make a chapter probably every Wednesday, Anyway here's Chapter 3.

Amy and Tails get out of the Tornado and enter the restaurant called "The Fire Flower." The Fire Flower was a newly opened restaurant and had received 5-star reviews from every critic. As soon as Amy and Tails entered the restaurant they were in awe. The Fire Flower was majestic in beauty. The Fire Flowers main eating area was red and white in design. The tables were covered in a white table cloth and the walls, covered in artwork, was red. The marble floor was white and the chairs to the tables were red and unique in design. The room was huge and could sit up to 700 in that area alone. The area even had a water fountain in the middle of the room. When Amy and Tails entered the room everybody noticed them including the owner of the restaurant, Tom Arkus. Tom immediately goes towards them to welcome them to The Fire Flower.

"Hello, my name is Tom Arkus and i'm the owner of this fine establishment." Tom happily greeted in his deep voice.

"Hi" Tails and Amy both happily greeted.

"It's a honor to meet such heroes like yourselves. We have a table in the private section for celebrities. We know people like to stare and bother you for autographs." Tom said

"I'd like to sit in the private section, please." Amy pleaded instantly

"Follow me upstairs then." Tom cheerfully said

Tails and Amy followed Tom upstairs and when they got to the private area they were at a lost of words even more than before.

"Wow..." Tails and Amy said unison.

"The private section was even more beautiful the the normal eating area. Everything was in blue instead of white and red.

"Why is everything blue up here? Amy asked

"To honor your friend Sonic. He obviously is the biggest celebrity in the world and he has helped me on more than one occasion." Tom replied

Hearings Sonic's name made Amy's stomach knot up and she felt sick but at the same time her face blushed. "Please no, i'm trying to get over him." Amy desperately thought to herself. Amy grabbed her stomach and her face blushed even more. Tails noticed this and knew why she was doing what she was doing, because of hearing "his" name. Sonic was his best-friend but he didn't wanna lose Amy to anybody. Tails put his arm around Amy to comfort her and Amy looked at him. "Oh no...he can tell i'm upset at hearing Sonic's name." Amy says in her head.

"Tom?" Tails asked

"Yes?" Tom replies

"Show us to our table now, please?" Tails asks

"As you wish" Tom happily replies. Tom shows them to their table. They are the only two in the private area currently.

"I'll be your personal waiter tonight cause we are a bit short staffed cause of how many people we serve at once. I'll be back with your menus" Tom says. Tom then goes back downstairs to retrieve the menus. Tails and Amy just stare at each other.

"I hope he isn't mad at me for the Sonic thing a minute ago." Amy thinks to herself

"I know your upset about hearing "his" name." Tails says to break the silence.

"I know you know, I just hope your not mad about it." Amy sadly says

"I'm not mad, I understand and I want to help you get over him." Tails states seriously

"Sonic doesn't care for me the way you do that's why i'm with you Tails." Amy happily says while looking Tails in the eyes. Tails stares back in her beautiful eyes and they both get lost. They both start blushing at each other but they don't care. "I've never realized how beautiful his eyes are." Amy thinks. "Every-time I see her she just gets more beautiful than before." Tails happily thinks. They continue to stare at each as they both start leaning to each other. Amy closes her eyes and Tails does too. They lean in closer and closer until they hear a noise. They hear someone coming upstairs and causes them to jump back into their seats.

"Here are your menus." Tom says

"Thank you" Tails says a bit irritated because he just messed up them from kissing. They start looking through the menus.

"Everything looks delicious." Amy screamed

"We have the finest cooks throughout the area." Tom happily replied. Suddenly an employee ran upstairs.

"Mr. Arkus?" The employee asked

"Yes? What is it?" Tom replied

"There's someone here you might wanna meet right now."

"Alright, excuse me i'll be back." Tom says before he heads back downstairs to see who the person was.

"I wonder what that was about?" Amy asked Tails

"I'm not sure." Tails replied

"What are you getting to eat Amy?" Tails asked

"I'm not sure yet." Amy then had a sudden feeling in her stomach.

"Excuse me Tails, I have to go to the ladies room." Amy said as she got up and left to go to the restroom leaving Tails to sit there by himself.

"She sure is something, I was so close to kissing her." Tails said a loud.

"Who you talking to buddy?" A voice behind him said. Tails froze up in his chair because he knew that voice. It was the voice of his best-friend, Sonic The Hedgehog. Tails then got really nervous and turned around to see Sonic standing there smiling at him.

"What's sup Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails mind freaked out when he actually saw Sonic standing there. "What is he doing here?" Tails instantly thought to himself. "If Amy sees him...Amy can't see him. She'll feel nothing but pain." Tails sadly thought. Tails had to get Sonic to go away and fast.

"What do you want Sonic?" Tails asked

"Well...I...um..." Sonic struggled to get out what he was trying to say to Tails. Tails easily noticed his nervousness and got concerned for Sonic.

"What is it Sonic?"

"Well you see Tails...I've been having these weird feelings about someone." Tails was shocked to hear this.

"Who?" Tails asked

"Amy" Sonic said as he started rubbing the back of his went wide-eyed and didn't know what to say to Sonic. Sonic saw his shocked expression.

"I know it's surprising, but when she told me she had a boyfriend I felt nothing but pain." Sonic sadly says

"Do you know who the boyfriend is?" Tails asked nervously.

"No" Sonic said. Tails was freaking out. Neither Amy nor Sonic could see each other or they would feel nothing but pain.

"Well your just use to her chasing you and your not comfortable with change, that's all." Tails said out of desperation to get him to leave. Sonic stood there and tapped his feet.

"Maybe your right." Sonic said

"I know I am" Tails said

"Well I'll see you buddy." Sonic said then sped off out of The Fire Flower. Tails was so glad he left. Amy then came back in the room crying.

"What's wrong Amy?" Tails pleaded.

"I heard you talking to Sonic..." Amy sadly says as she looks down.

"Shit..." Tails says to himself 


	4. Chapter 4

Remember to always leave suggestions and such. Reading people commits and suggestions will make me better so i would appreciate anyone that leaves a review. Warning: There is sexual content in this chapter.

Tails and Amy just continued to look at each other. The awkward tension bothering both of them. Tails didn't want this to happen. He didn't want want Amy to get hurt by hearing Sonic's voice. Amy just had just heard their conversation.

"Wait a minute...she had just heard Sonic say hes got feelings for her." Tails nervously thought.

"Sonic has feelings for me..." Amy softly said. After Amy said that, something in Tails just snapped.

"After the way I've been nothing but nice to you over the years your just gonna go back to him because he got jealous?" Tails shouted

"Tails..." Amy sadly said.

"I know you will always love him, I'm just not good enough am I?" Tails sadly said.

Amy didn't know how to respond. she'd loved Sonic for most of her life. She didn't want to make Tails suffer and want Sonic the entire they were together, Tails was too good for her.

"I will always love Sonic and I don't wanna make you suffer through that." Amy stated.

"I was hoping you wouldn't hear Sonic cause I knew this would happen..." Tails yelled at Amy as he hit the table, this startled Amy and scared her. Amy never seen Tails so angry before and didn't know how to react.

"Tails your scaring me..." Amy quietly said. Tails got up and pushed her across the table. He then grabbed her wrists with his hands and wrapped his Tails around her legs so she couldn't leave. Amy struggled and was scared.

"Ta...Tails...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Amy screamed.

"Why don't you love me Amy?" Tails sadly said as tears started falling from his eyes. Amy saw the genuine sadness there in his eyes. Amy wanted to answer him truthfully.

"It's because..." Amy started to say before she got interrupted by a pair of lips. Tails had kissed Amy and wasn't letting up. Tails forced his tongue down her throat. Amy didn't want to kiss Tails. Tails was holding on tight and Amy couldn't get free. Tails started rubbing one of his Tails against her crotch. At first he rubbed slowly, but then he started going faster. Amy was getting wet the faster he did it. This was turning Amy on. She started licking his tongue with her own. Amy started moaning and this excited Tails. Tails let go of her wrists and slid his hands down to her breasts. Tails started playing with her breasts and rubbed her pussy faster. Amy moaned even louder. Tails was just glad it was so busy and loud downstairs so no one would hear or interrupt them. Amy moved her hand down to his 7-inch erection and started stroking it. Tails then let out a few breaths. Tails used one of his tails to pull down Amy red thong she was wearing. Amy spit on her hand and grabbed his dick again. This time stroking even faster than before. Tails moved his hand down to her pussy and inserted 2 fingers inside. Amy let out a loud moan and thrusted her hips in the air. This made her feel like her insides were melting. Tails quickly moved his waist towards amy's mouth and put his dick in her mouth. Amy secretly liked how forceful Tails was doing and started sucking his dick. Amy started deepthroating his dick while Tails fingered her faster. Amy was moaning really loud and Tails was sending rapid breaths out. Then all of a sudden Tails hears something.

"Hey Tails I forgot to ask you something" a voice said. Tails knew that was Sonic's voice coming up the stairs, but Amy didn't seem to notice. Tails couldn't stop what was about to happen. Tails wanted Sonic to see this and feel pain just like he caused Amy all of those years of constant rejection. He wanted Sonic to know one thing...Amy was his. Sonic had reached the top step.

"Hey Ta..." Sonic said before he saw the display in front of him. Sonic went wide-eyed and started shaking.

"Amy..." Sonic sadly said while tears started forming in his eyes. Amy suddenly snapped out of it and realized what she was doing and what she had been doing. Amy forces Tails off her and covers herself in shame.

"Sonic..." Was all Amy could say before Sonic took off crying. Amy started tearing up about how she had just hurt Sonic. Tails just looked at Amy.

"I'm glad he's hurt. He should feel all the pain you've felt over the years, and he should know that your mine and mine alone Amy." Tails said. Amy was furious at what she had just heard. "Is this even the same Tails i knew and hour ago?" Amy thought. Amy slapped Tails across the face and took off to Sonic house. Tails covered his face and pain and saw Amy leave. Tails turned around and looked on the ground and saw Amy's red thong she had been wearing. Tails picked it up and sniffed it. Tails was completely lost in lust for Amy. He wanted Amy and nothing was going to stop him from having her. Tails had tasted Amy and wanted more. Tails had got crazy eyes.

"I'm not gonna give you a choice Amy, you will be mine." Tails thought as he left the Fire Flower.

Sonic had ran all the way back to his house already. He ran in and shut the door behind him. Sonic immediately fell down on the ground. Sonic felt sick and numb. Tails had just lied to him, and Amy was over him. Both of these thoughts hurt him deeply. Sonic just laid there while tears fell down his face. His best friend Tails had just betrayed him, and Amy who he just recently found out that he does love her, already forgot about him. These thoughts kept circling his head and wouldn't leave. "If only I had realized my love for you before Amy..." Sonic sadly thought over and over again. "Is this how i made you feel all these years Amy?" Sonic asked himself. Sonic dropped his head down and closed his eyes. "I've never realized how bad I had hurt you, until now. I'm so sorry Ames." Sonic yelled in his mind. Sonic, still laying there, heard a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Sonic yelled, the knocking still went on. Sonic got up and opened the door and saw the love of his life.

"Sonic..." Amy said while tears went down her face.

"Ames..." Sonic stuttered, "Why is she here?" Sonic questioned himself.

"Why aren't you with Tails?" Sonic sadly said.

"Do you love me Sonic?" Amy asked while looking at the ground.

"I...uh..."Sonic was stuttering so bad he couldn't get the words out.

"It's a simple question...Do you love me or not Sonic?" Amy asked, this time looking at him.

"I'd rather talk about this inside, so please sit down on the coach Amy." Sonic said, Amy then made her way to Sonic's couch. Sonic shut the front door. Sonic then thought to himself "It's now or never, I gotta man up and tell her that I do love her...or I'll lose her."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't wanna be known as one of those authors who can't finish a story they started so i decided that i wanna finsh this story, especially since it it my first one. Now without further interrupting your reading you've been waiting for...

Sonic had turned around to see Amy sitting on his couch looking down. Both of them were extremly nevous about this whole situation. Sonic softly walked over and sit next to Amy.

"Amy..."Sonic whispered. Amy refused to look in his eyes because ahe was still feeling guilty about the whole thing with Tails. Why did i do all those things with him, she wondered.

"Look Amy, i'm still in shock from what i saw. How do you expect me react." Sonic said. Amy thenshot her head right up to make eye contact with him.

"Sonic do you love me?" Amy asked suddenly wanting an answer. Sonic shuttered when she asked that question. Sonic knew he felt something for her but he didn't know what. Was it love? Sonic asked himself. He kept thinking back tothe way he found Tails and Amy. What are you doing? Sonic asked himself. This is your chance. Shes been throwing her heart at you for years and here she is doing it again. Don't fuck this up. Sonic yelled at himself while turning towards Amy. To Amy Sonics movements were taking what seemed like 30 minutes. Amy sit there and stare at him as Sonic finally looked towards her. She could tell he was deep in thought and she began doubting that he would return her love. Sonic stared right into her eyes.

"Sonic, please don't do this to either one of us anymore. Do you love me or not? Amy said softly. Sonic felt his heart go faster than how fast he could run. Sonic was so nervous buthe knew he needed to act now or he would lose her. Sonic then put her hand to her cheek and leaned his head forward untill there lips sealed in a kiss. Fireworks went off in both thier bodies as there heart went into sync. Finally after all this time chasing you, Amy thought to herself. Oh wow this is the best feeling i've ever had, even better than running in the wind. After 5 minutes of making out they had to pull back for breathe. Breathing heavily Sonic and Amy locked eyes once again.

"Amy, I...I...uh..." Sonic said nervously.

"Yes Sonic?" Amy asked hoping he would finally say those 3 words she's been dying to hear for years.

"Amy Rose, I love you." Sonic said. Amys heart sped up and her eyes started to tear up. Amy had been waiting most of her life to hear Sonic say those words to her. Now that day had finally come, she was in tears of joy.

"Oh Sonic..." Amy said as she jumped on top of him as they hugged. Sonic had never felt happier in his life. Amy then kissed sonic again and started another makeout session. After several minutes of making out Amy felt something bump against her as they laid on the ouch. Amy was laying on top of Sonic and his erect member had poked Amy. Amy then stopped kissing Sonic and smirked.

"Well looks like somebodies awake." Amy said with a seducing smirk on her face. Amy then thought about what all tails did to her and how it made her feel. Amy then tried to shut these thoughts out but couldn't. She then began to get wet. She started grinding up and down on Sonic member.

"Ames what are you doing?" Sonic said trying to controll himself.

"Whats a matter Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure i'm ready for this Amy. I think we should wait." Sonic said as he got up from the couch.

"Awww ok" Amy said sadly. Amy was in the mood though and she needed pleasure right then and now. Meanwhile somebody was watching from the window. Tails was looking from the outside in, spying on what all was happening.

"That's how i'll get her. She can't resist having sex. she urges for it now thanks to me. As long as Sonic doesn't pleasure her, it will be easy for her to fall for her lust towards me. I just gotta get her started then she won't stop." Tails snickeredat his plans. Tails then continued to watch them.

"I'm really tired Amy, i think i'm gonnago to sleep." Sonic said while yawning.

"Can we atleast cuddle?" Amy asked.

"I'm not ready for that right now, i'll do it tomorrow i promise. Sonic said while giving his trademark smile.

"Ok" Amy said with a sad tone in he voice.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Sonic said before kissing Amy. Amy then started walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight Sonic." Amy said

"Goodnight Ames." Sonic said as he layed down on the couch. Amy continued her way upstairs. She shut the door and layed on the bed. Amys mind was still thinking of preverted thoughts. Amy was still wet and needed to do something about it soon. She then moved a hand down to start playing with herself. Meanwhile Tails was on a tree ledge right next to the bedrooms window. Tails sat there watching her, knowing this was the a good time to strike. Tails silently opened the window and entered the room. Amy was completely oblivious to him standing over her. She was too busy pleasuring herself. Tails started to jerk off while watching her. Amy was laying in the bed naked fingering herself when all of a sudden, she felt something grab her. She tried to scream but couldn't. There was something over her mouth preventing her from doing so. Tails used one of his tails and put it in front of mouth. Amy now knew who was in the room with her and she was terrified. Tails starting playing with amys breast and teasing her clit. This was causing Amy to go wild and she couldn't controll herself, it just felt so good. Tails then went faster and rougher which made Amy arch up her back and have a orgasm. Tails didn't stop though he just kept going. Amy was screaming with pleasure, but since his tails was over her mouth a couple of muffling sounds came out. Tails then suddenly stopped and turned Amy around. Amy was in a daze and was so turned on she wasn't thinking straight.

"Beg me to keep going, or i'll stop" Tails said while smirking. Amy was so consumed by lust she didn't care what was happening, as long as she got pleasure.

"Please, don't stop." Amy said softly, breathing hard from what just happened. Tails then let go of her and walked towards the window.

"Amy, Sonic won't please you, but i will. I'll be back tomorrow, make sure Sonic isn't here." Tails said as he stepped out the windowleaving Amy there by herself. Amy all of a sudden felt all the guilt of what she just done and sit on her bed. She started crying.

"I betrayed him...I betrayed Sonic.' Amy said between sobs. Sonic had awoken from all the noise Amy was making while crying. Sonic approache the room.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Sonic asked. Amy looked up and saw Sonic. Her heart instantly froze cause she didn't knw what to do. I have to tell him, Amy thought.

"Sonic...Tails was in here." Amy said softly while looking at the ground. Sonics face was frozen solid. He didn't know what to say.

"He forced me...to fool around with him, but after so much I gave into him." Amy said while tears fell down her face. Sonic just looked at her cry and felt really bad. Sonic decided he was tired of all this. Amy was the girl he loves and Tails was his best bud. He decided to need to end this whole charade now. Sonic walked over to Amy and sit next to her. Sonic lifted her face to look at his.

"Amy nothing will ever make me not love you. I understand that you have needs and that was the easier way for you to fulfill them. I'm not angry at you because i love you, and thats why i forgive you. What you and Tails have is lust, what we have is love and nothing will come between us ever. You understand?" Sonic said. Sonic was pouring every ounce of his love in this speech to her. Amy looked at Sonic and went wide eyed as she heard this. She was so happy and surprised Sonic was saying all of this. Amy then grabbed onto Sonic and gave him a hug. After a whie Sonic was able to get her to sleep,of course after agreeing to cuddle with her. Sonic looked at Amy as she slept. I'll have to talk to Tails tomorrow about all this, Sonic thought. No matter what he does to me I will never hurt him Sonic thought as his mind finally drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic woke up the next morning really early. Sonic woke up to Amy laying beside him still asleep. Sonic had never seen her so beauiful before. Sonic got up out of bed and decided that he should go over to Tails place and get this whole thing over with before Amy wakes up. Sonic started walking out of the room but turned around and looked at Amys sleeping body. He smiled at her and went downstairs towards the front door. Before he left however he left a note o the table saying where he went, just in case he's not back by the time Amy wakes up. Sonic put the note down and walked out the front door and ran towards Tails workshop. On the way over Sonics mind was filled with thoughts about what he should say. If Tails got angry at him and reacted with a violent route, Sonic couldn't be that way back to him. I coud never hurt Tails, Sonic said in his mind. Sonic was approching Tails workshop fast. Sonic was still thinking every possible outcome of everyway he could approach this. Sonic had no more time to think on what to do. Sonic had stopped at he front door at Tails workshop. Sonic then knocked on the workshop door and waited for Tails to open the door.

Tails had woke up early that morning thinking of his next move. It was obvious that Amy had a need for sexual desire and Tails planned to use this to his advantage. Tails was not aware of his slow desent into madness. The toughts clouded his mind at all times now, he just wanted Amy and couldn't understand why she chased Sonic for so long. Tails was consumed with his lustful thoughts and his anger that he didn't even realize someone was knocking at the 5 minutes of knocking Tails finally realized that someone was knocking at his door. I wonder who that could even be? especially this early? Tails thought to himself as he aproached he door. Tails opened the door and saw one of the two people he had been thinking of, it just wasn't the one he wanted. Tails stood there in silence as Sonic awkwardly just rubbed the back of his neck and stared at him.

"Listen buddy, we need to talk about all this." Sonic firmly stated, sounding more serious than he usually sounds.

"About what?" Tails coldly replied.

"You know what Tails. Don't play dumb with me." Sonic retorted. Sonic then stepped in Tails house. Tails was becoming nervous about how serious Sonic was being, it wasn't something he was used to. Tails just looked away from Sonic.

"After everything we've been through...Tails look at me when i'm talking to you." Sonic raised his voice. Tails had never seen Sonic this serious before, but he wasn't falling for his act. Tails at first was nevous but he saw right through Sonic. Sonic was putting up a serious act to avoid further conflict of the matter. Tails looked straight at Sonic with an angry expression.

"Why do you deserve her and i don't!?" Tails angerly yelled at Sonic, which caught Sonic off guard. Sonic was about to retaliate but i alarm went off whcih cut off Sonic before he even started talking. Sonc and Tails both rolled their eyes because it meant eggman was attacking again. Sonic and Tails both looked at each other wondering what the other one would do.

"We can deal with this later, we have a egg to crack." Sonic said, welcoming the distraction from the whole awkward situation. Tails then hatched an idea.

'You go on ahead Sonic, i'll catch up with the Tornado." Tails said

"Ok buddy" Sonic said while giving his trademark grin and then took off to stop Eggman. Tails was left there alone and headed towards his tornado. Tails jumped in and started up his favorite machine and took off. Tails had a somewhat evil grin on his face as he flew towards his destination. Tails was not flying towards where Eggman and Sonic were but he was flying away from them towards Amy's house.

Sonic had arrived at his destination and saw Eggman up on a balcony threatening the mayor of the city. There were robots flying everywhere holding citizens hostage for whenever Sonic did show up.

"Give up the city already, your defenses don't even compare to my Egg-Bots." Eggman said to the mayor quite proud of himself.

"Sonic will stop you, Sonic always stops you." The mayor said confidence radiating off his voice.

"Oh be quite, whenever that Hedgehog gets here my bots will tear him apart. Besides it's all part of my plan after all." Eggman smirked and starting laughing until a rock hit him in the head, knocking him down. "What the..." Eggman looked over the balcony and saw a smirking Hedgehog on the ground.

"Hey egghead" Sonic said while in a fighting stance.

"BOTS ATTACK!" Eggman yelled sending all his bots at Sonic, causing the hostages not to be guarded anymore. For as smart as Eggman is, he's such a bonehead sometimes Sonic thought as he ran towards all the robots in a homing attack. The bots started firing missiles at Sonic but all of them missed while Sonic just smashed through most of the robots with ease. Eggman stood there laughing as Sonic was rapidly approaching where he was at.

"Why are you laughing so much, Sonic is destroying all your bots?" The mayor asked Eggman.

"You'll see" Eggman smirked. The Mayor got this uneasy feeling in his stomach. He then sat there and continued too watch Sonic cause he knew he couldn't do anything to help. He could just hope Eggman's plans didn't work. Meanwhile Sonic was smashing through all the robots untill he got on the balcony of the building.

"Really Egghead? That's it? Sonic said while smirking. "Atleast make it a challenge for me next time? Sonic said with arragence in his voice. Then all of a sudden Sonic felt something slam into sending him into the wall and severly bruising up his body.

"Thats what you get you annoying little hedgehog." Eggman said while laughing. The mayor looked on in horror at Sonics beatu body after just one hit from a giant robot that just appeared out of no where and attacked Sonic.

"uhgggg..." Sonic moaned in pain as he stood back up and looked up at his new foe. Sonic immediatly noticed that there where 5 choas emeralds in a protected chamber in the bots chest area. Sonic eyes widened.

"Those were our emeralds, how'd you get them? Sonic asked.

"'Well my dear sonic, Tails has been a great asset to me." Eggman smiled while stroking his mustache. Sonic eyes grew wider than before.

"What...what...do you mean Eggman?" Sonic said struggling to get the words out from all the shock that came from the previous statement.

"Are you really that clueless hedgehog? Haven't you noticed that Tails has been acting different recently? Maybe a little more lustful than usual towards your pink girlfriend?" Eggman stated.

"What did you do to him?" Sonic yelled in anger.

"Well i might have flew a device in his brain to controll him. I could use Tails to get the choas emeralds but then something better happened. Tails stole your girlfriend away and i could use that to destroy your spirit. However the device malfunctioned and i could not longer controll him but he brain was still obsessed with Amy, but whatever i got what i happened and now I'll crush you with it." Eggman said then started laughing when he finished his statement. Sonic suddenly remembered Tails said he be here, he should've been here by now. Sonic suddenly released the horrible truth. Tails had lied to him and was going to get Amy again. Sonic was about to have a mental breakdown based on everything that was happening.

Amy had just got out of bed an didn't see Sonic anywhere.

"Sonic?" Amy yelled with no response. Amy got out of bed and got dressed and headed down stairs. She immediately noticed the note that Sonic left her on the table and she approached the table and read the note.

"So he went to talk to Tails about everything, what if Tails tries to hurt him? Sonic won't fight back. He wouldn't hurt Tails no matter what." Amy said aloud sadly. Thoughts started swimming through her mind that Tails would hurt Sonic because of her.

"Everything is all my fault..." Amy whimpered out as she started tearing up. Then she heard something on the T.V, Sonic why'd you leave the T.V on? Amy thought to herself. As she picked up the remote she heard something that caught her attention. It was Eggman attacking the town again and then she saw Sonic on the screen destroying robots with ease.

"He's so brave." Amy said while blushing and smiling like an idiot. Amy then heard knocking on her door.

"Coming" Amy shouted for the person outside could here her. She then proceded to open the door.

"H..." Amy started to say before she saw who it was. Tails stood before her.

"Hey Amy, we need to talk." Tails said quietly

"Ok" Amy said as Tails came in her house. Amy as too scared to say no cause she was afraid Tails would just break the door down anyways.

"Sonic and I had a talk this morning about all this." Tails lied

"And?" Amy asked

"Everything is fine now, Eggman started attacking the city and sonic told me to come protect you if the worst should happen." Tails lied again but he convinced Amy with ease.

"Oh i'm so glad everything is ok now" Amy said with glee. Tails just smirked, Amy is really easy to fool Tails thought. I know she still craves sex ican tell by the way she's looking at me, Sonic is probably weirded out by sex to please her the way she should be pleased. I just need a subtle way of seducing her. I know, Ill have her catch me jerking off to subdue her Tails thought to himself giving offf a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You look happy Tails" Amy said whie laughing

"I'm just glad to have all this dealt with this,you know?" Tails lied. Amy shook her head and smiled. "By the way, where's your bathroom Amy? Tails asked then chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Upstairs and it's the first door on the right down the hallway." Amy responded

"Ok, thank you." Tails said and smiled. Tails then went upstairs to the bathroom. Good this is going to plan, hopefully Egghead will destroy Sonic with all those Choas Emeralds i gave him so Amy will be mine. Tails said to himself as he saw a pair of pink panties laying next to the shower. This should get me started Tails said in his mind. Tails then shut the door, but not completely. He wanted Amy to look through he crack and see him. Tails positioned himself to where the crack would get a perfect view of him. Tails then put the panties to his face and sniffed. Smells like roses Tails happily thought as e started to put his plan in motion. Meanwhile Amy was downstairs still watching the news and Sonic. Sonic was still not having trouble beating all of Eggmans bots. Amy then got an idea about what she could do. I should bake something for Sonic when he gets back, question is what to bake? Amy said in her head as she closed her eyes and rubbing her head.

"I know, i'll look through my cookbook." Amy said aloud. Amy then proceeded towards her room upstairs when she was half way there she heard a weird noise coming from the bathroom. Amy approached the door and noticed it was cracked. Curiosity took over Amy and she look through crack and saw Tails jerking off with her panties. Amy was shocked and covered her mouth wih her hands but then she suddenly had a warm feeling rush through her. Amy knew what it was, it was lust trying to take over again. Amy was mentally beating herself up. Amy ran to her room and shut the door. I won't let you beat me anymore, I love Sonic, I love Sonic Amy kept saying over and over again in her head. Tails had heard her ran and knew she had saw him.

"Gotcha" Tails whispered aloud and he got up and started towards amy's room but heard her saying something.

"I love Sonic, why is this happening?" Amy said as she started crying more than she ever has in her life. Then something just ticked in Tails hearing that much emotion coming from Amy somehow reawakened him. Tails was now his normal self again. Tails was hit with all the memories of all the horribe things he did and he himself fell on the floor and started crying. Amy heard Tails emotions over hers and was surprised to hear him crying. Amy opened her door and saw Tails with his head buried in his knees bawling.

"Ta...Tails?" Amy said still with sorrow in her voice. Tails stared right in her eyes. Both of there faces covered with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Eggman put a device in my head and i wasn't able to controll myself. Everything is my fault." Tails kept saying over and over again. Amy sat down next to Tails and hugged him.

"It's not you fault, it's eggmans fault. I forgive you Tails." Amy said while hugging him. Tails buried his head in her shouder and cried. Suddenly Tails got up.

"I have to help Sonic." Tails said. Amy also got up.

"What are you talking about? Sonics having no problems against Eggman." Amy said confidently. Tails looked at her.

"You don't understand, Eggman has our choas emeralds and it's all a trap for Sonic." Tails said with sorrow in his voice "And it's all my fault, Sonic thinks i'm on his way to help him but i came here instead."

"I thought you said that Sonic told you to come here?" Amy questioned. Tails didn't respond

"Did you and Sonic even talk this morning?" Amy asked

"We were interrupted, Sonic probably didn't expect Eggman to atack so early." Tails said "Almost everything i've said lately has been a lie" Tails said while looking down. He then went downstairs towards the door. Amy followed him and glared at the tv as she was chasing him.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed and covered her mouth while tears started pouring again. Tails then looked a the TV screen and saw a robot crush Sonic against the wall severely injuring him in the process. Tails then ran out the door and jumped in the Tornado and took off.

"This is all my fault Sonic, you save me all the time. This time i'll save you even if i throw my life away to do it. Tails said while tears pour down his face as he flew towards his best friends destination.

The robot continued to try and finish off Sonic but was still missing the speedy hedghog, barley. Sonic was struggling to advoid all the attacks, surviving on pure determination not fail at this point. Sonic was physically exhausted and his body was sore. Every homing attack would not affect the machine. After so long of the cat and mouse game, Sonics body finally gave out and he collapsed. Sonic unable to move awaited his demise. Sonics life flashed before his eyes all he good and bad times he had with his friends and enemies. Sonic and finally admited he loved amy just to have it shortlived. Sonic then had flash oof all the memories with Tails. All the time they had helped each other, they were more than friends, they were brothers to the end. Tears started pouring from Sonics face. It's not your fault Tails, and Amy i love you i'm sorry i wasn't able to say it sooner to you, Sonic sadly thought as Eggmans robot approached him.

"Any last words Hedgehog?" Eggman said.

"Please...you have to fix Tails...I don't care what you do to me...Don't leave him like that..." Sonic pleaded to Eggman. Eggman looked at his broken rival, covered in blood, sweat, and tears. Eggman was surprised by the way Sonic was. Eggman had finally won against Sonic, but Eggman didn't feel satisfied with it.

"I will help the fox" Eggman said. Sonic then nodded.

"Finish him..." Eggman sadily said, Eggman couldn't even watch so he turned around and saw something fastily approaching. It was the Tornado.

"Looks like it isn't over..." Eggman said with relief in his voice. Then he smirked. "Hold off on Sonic, Destroy the fox first." Eggman demanded. The robot flew up and started fling towards the Tornado. Eggman just stared at the soonto be battle. Eggman secretly wantd Tails to win because without Sonic and Tails, he would be awfully bored. Eggman then sat down next to Sonic.

"Foxboy doesn't need fixing." Eggman said. Sonic then shot up next to Eggman and saw the Tornado.

"Come on Tails you can do this." Sonic said happily.

"I Don't think so Sonic, he's doomed himself." Eggman said while laughing. The two continued to bicker as the frienemies they are, awaiting the battle between Eggmans bot and Tails to happen. As the Tornado flew towards the bot Tails knew he had to somehow destroy the central chamber with the choas emeralds were at. Tails gave eggman five emeralds and eggman already had two. Tais needed to find out where to other two emeralds where and remove the emerald from the bot to shatter it's energy supply. The two were fastly approaching each other and Tails needed to come up with a strategy and fast.


End file.
